Conventional systems for stripping and depressurizing a mixture of fine particulates mixed with gas, such as flyash mixed with synthetic gas, also referred to as syngas, from a vessel, such as a cyclone separator-stripper, operated at elevated temperature and pressure conditions usually employ either throttling valve or a lockhopper following the separator-stripper to equalize the pressure between the separator-stripper and a low pressure receiving vessel as the mixture is discharged from the separator-stripper.
However, pressure surges created by the lockhopper in communication with the separator-stripper decrease the removal efficiency of the separator-stripper due to elutriation and reentrainment of flyash from the bed of the separator-stripper back into the synthetic gas. Additionally, throttling valves are subject to rapid erosion.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these problems in the prior art.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art which, in his judgment as one skilled in this particular art, would anticipate or render obvious the present invention.